kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Another side, Another story...
"Another side, Another story..." is a "secret movie" seen after the ending of Kingdom Hearts if the player accomplishes certain tasks. The concept was later expanded in the Final Mix secret ending, "Another Side, Another Story dive". Requirements To see the movie, the player must have completed the Hades Cup together, found all 99 Dalmatians, and sealed every Keyhole, including 100 Acre Wood. Synopsis Another Side, Another Story During a storm, a hooded Roxas walks through the Dark City, located in the The World That Never Was, towards the Memory's Skyscraper. Neoshadows rise from the ground, many surrounding Roxas. The camera shifts, it moves towards a blindfolded Riku, in Organization XIII Black Cloak, and on top of Memory's Skyscraper. To defend himself, Roxas pulls out the Oblivion and Oathkeeper Keyblades. Riku looks to the sky, where clouds part to reveal a heart-shaped moon. A purple, glowing heart shape surrounds Roxas. Riku takes off his blindfold. Roxas asks a question: "Where's Sora?" The screen blacks out, and quotes fly by, ending with "We'll go together". A flash, then the words "Kingdom Hearts" appears. It fades to a beach where Kairi looks at a meteor fall. Deep Dive The video starts with a flash of Sora standing in the Crossroads looking up at the sky, followed by a black screen with the words "Utter Silence". It then shows a short shot of a message in a bottle out at sea, with several quotes hovering on the screen. Then, the Dark Meridian is shown and Roxas arrives via the Corridor of Darkness. One eye is briefly shown, glowing yellow, and he walks forward, followed by another quote: "Something so natural." The screen cuts to the Dark City, while Roxas walks slowly towards the Memory's Skyscraper. He is surrounded by hundreds of Neoshadows, and then summons Oathkeeper and Oblivion and engages the Heartless. The phrase "The memory beyond" is shown. Facing off against the endless horde, he jumps against the massive building behind him and looks up (the phrase "Something so simple" shown) to see a blindfolded Riku on the roof looking down at him. Roxas begins running up the side of the building, followed by the Heartless, and Riku jumps from the roof to meet him. Roxas throws his Oblivion keyblade, and Riku catches it as he falls. The two look at each other eye-to-eye as they fall in slow motion, Also in this scene, if you look closely, you can see Roxas still holding two Keyblades as he passes Riku, despite having thrown the Oblivion to the later and scenes from the first video flash, as well as clips from Kingdom Hearts. The Dark Meridian is briefly shown with Roxas walking across the screen. After several more clips, King Mickey in an Organization XIII coat is shown flipping through the air and landing on the rooftop of the Memory's Skyscraper. Throughout this entire sequence, the number XIII through two appear on the screen accompanied by various quotes, in both Roman numerals and Arabic numerals, counting down. "Kingdom Hearts" then appears on the screen. Back on the Dark Meridian, Roxas finishes his walk across the screen. A hooded Xemnas turns to Roxas and speaks to him (his voice is not heard, but his mouth is seen moving). The quote comes on the screen "He looks just like you". Sora is then shown flying over an endless ocean, seemingly asleep, and the final quote "It's all coming back to me, the true..." appears. Characters *Roxas *Riku *Mickey Mouse *Xemnas *Neoshadows Quotes *"The door to the light" *"This time I'll fight" *"Your highness... but why?" *"Behind the Darkness" *"This is the world in its true form" *"We have come for you. My Liege" *"You are the source of all heartless" *"Maybe our journey meant nothing after all" *"Who is Nobody you ask? They are the non-existent ones" *"His voice... I don't hear it any more" *"Can we do it? Against That" *"Sora... Why?" *"Is this the answer you've been looking for?" *"What is this place?" *"What took you so long, Kairi?" *"It's not over yet" *"Sora" *"Paradise" *"We'll go together" Application to subsequent games "Another side, Another story..." was meant as more of a concept trailer, showing whatever ideas Nomura had for a sequel at the time; it is not meant to be taken as an actual part of the storyline for the games. Nojima, the scenario writer, explained that, after the story for Kingdom Hearts II was written, he had to go back and find places to put in the seemingly random quotes found in both "Another side, Another story..." and "Another Side, Another Story dive" The idea of the Keyblade wielder was affixed to Roxas, and the blindfolded male is Riku. The quote "The Third Enemy = Nobody" implies that the "Second Enemy" are the Heartless, and the "First Enemy" are the Unbirths in the upcoming game Birth by Sleep, since chronologically they appear before Heartless and Nobodies. Except for some minor differences, such as Mickey appearing at the ending, the entire Deep Dive version of the video is the ending to Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days where Roxas confronts Riku at Memory's Skyscraper. Video fr:Another side, Another story... Category: Kingdom Hearts Category:Secret Ending